Little Shop's Point
by CoriX13
Summary: A hoe for a dad. A slut for a step mom. And a dead mom. Kai McQuire has to overcome these obstacles and get the best out of life in her new home. It makes it very hard when your life is complete bullshit. But then, someone turned her life around with just three simple words. "I love you."
1. chapter 1

**I just updated my bio. Go look and see what I have changed about all my stories. This is just something that I came up with and it's probably not going to last as long, but if you like it then i might continue(if I even publish it). I am working on _The Murdering Romeo_** **and also _Not Yet._ I am currently working on _Back Stories_** **and possibly, but not likely, a series of my only one-shot of _Best Birthday Ever._ So, there will be a lot of updating on my stories in the future. I'll try to finish all of then and update them at the same time. Okay, I'm done talking. Enjoy.**

* * *

The grass was rapidly passing by the glass covering. The wind was rushing into the opening of the glass covering.

The vehicle was moving across the road at a steady paste, and in front was a 37-year-old with the name of Dominic McQuire.

This man has dark drown hair and addicting diamond blue eyes. He was traveling to a small country town called Townsville.

"Are you ready, honey? It's gonna be a real nice adventure to another living area, don't you think?" he was speaking to his gorgeous daughter, Kai McQuire, sitting in the back of his car.

"And are you ready to meet your new step mom?" the younge girl in the back of his car continued to stare out into the fields.

"You awake, dear?" Dominic asked as he looked in the rear view mirror to see his beautiful, 16-year-old daughter.

Kai looked up. She is a gorgeous ravenette with lime green eyes. She is light skinned and she has low ckeekbones, like those models in magazines.

Her lips are a natural shade of light red, or pink, and heart shaped. Her hair falls down to her upper back and stops at her mid-upper arm..

She has long eyelashes and her lower eye lode is darker than her upper. It makes it look like she is always wearing make-up, but it's natural. She just sounds beautiful, doesn't she?

"Come on, babe, don't be like that. Answer your daddy," Kai shot him a dirty look. "Don't call me babe," she replied with a sharp tone.

Usually she has a low, flat voice and she is very sarcastic. It's what makes people so attracted to her.

She looked deep into is soul. "Ouch, that hurts," her father joked with a little chuckle. However, Kai wasn't laughing.

"Call your sorry-excse-for-a-wife your 'babe," she snapped and when back to looking at the scenery out the window.

Her father sighed. "Oh cone on, baby. Lighten up. Besides, once I'm done with your step mom, I'm coming for you next," then he winked at her from the mirror.

She shivered. She hated it when he calls her that. It makes her feel unsafe around him.

"I told you not to call me that. Your my dad, not my boyfriend," she snapped back at him.

"I can be your daddy. You are my daughter after all-"

"You are not my boyfriend," she told him. "You are my dad, and that's all you'll ever be to me. My dad," even thought she said it, he was never considered a dad to her at all.

He would abuse her, touch her, make her do things she was either to younge to do, or didn't wasn't to do at all.

He not only abuses her, he abuses other women, too. He has no respect and only care about getting laid.

When Dominic got her mom pregnant, he secretly started dating another women behind her back. On the six mouth of her labor, she found out after going through his phone and finding him sending dick pics to a women named Lisa.

He was still dating Lisa when she went into labor, and soon after Kai was born her mom finally decided to kick him out and go live with his little hoe.

About five years after he was kicked out, he was still dating Lisa but he was also dating another women with the name of Sarah behind her back.

Her mom got cancer and she was rushed to the hospital, where she was pronounced dead. Her father had to come get her and brought Sarah with him, but Lisa was also at the hospital because she worked there.

She caught him with Sarah and broke it off with him and Sarah found out that she was a side chick and broke it off with him as well.

He took Kai back to his place and tucked her in to bed. The next day Kai woke up to another women in her dad's bed.

Two years later, that women, with the name of Harley, and her dad got married. When Kai turned ten, her father started coming in her room at night and started touching on her.

He said that she resembled his first wife and he admires that about her. In that same year, her dad brought another women in the house that wasn't his previous wife.

One day, Harley came home from work early and caught Dominic having sex with another women in their bedroom.

Surprisingly, she didn't get angry. She had admitted that she had been cheating on him with another man named Vinson.

She called him over and the four adults started switching from partner to partner. Kai had to stay in her room the whole night because of all the noices coming from downstairs.

One mouth after that night, Harley declared a divorce on Dominic and they went there separate ways.

Dominic married that women in the bed with him. They stayed together for two mouths and broke it off.

He find another women not long after they got a divorce named Florra, which is the women he's about to meet right now.

He dated her until Kai was fifteen and when she turned sixteen he informed her that they were getting married.

Now they were in the car driving to the country side so Kai can met her new step mom and Dominic and met the next women he's going to cheat on.

"Kai, I know your not very thrilled to see me with another women, but you'll have to get used to it," he explained this to her and and looked up at him.

"This is your forth time getting married. Why didn't you just stay with mom," she told him. Dominic sighed.

"Kai-" he said but was inturupted by Kai saying, "You weren't even there for her death. You treated her so badly. Why are you so cruel. And you were still dating that women even after her death? How could you,"

Her eyes began to water. Just thinking about all the things her dad did just makes her want to die. How did she end up with a father like this?

"Kai, you got to understand-" he was cut off by Kai. "Just shut up," she said and turned back to the window.

"Kai-"

"Shut up and drive," she put the hood of her jacket over her head and leaned on the window. Dominic sighed and sped up. It was a quiet ride to their new home.

* * *

They arrived at the house at 6:30 p.m. Florra was already there, sitting on the couch, waiting for them.

When they walked in, she jumped to her feet and gave Dominic a big hug. "Baby! I've been waiting for you!" she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Theres no need to wait anymore, babe," he said and kissed her. Kai came up from behind them and spotted them playing tongue war.

She through up in her mouth and watched them. Then she cleared her throat and said, "Uh...you mind?"

They didn't pay attenion to her. She sweat-dropped and cleared her throat again. "Hello?" she said and they still didn't stop kissing.

She dropped the bags in her hands and put her hand on her hip. "Okay, so since you don't care anymore, I'll be heading out to go rob a bank and then steal from the police depaetment," she said in a sarcastic tone, but they still didn't stop.

She faced palmed and sighed. "Since you REALLY don't care now, I'll leave the suit case to you, cool?" still no reply.

Kai gave up and shrugged, while also rolling her eyes. She wasn't going to rob a bank, or steal from the police department, but she was going out somewhere.

She stepped out the door and left it open. She turned the corner and walked down the block to town. At least there she'll get some attention.

* * *

She walked all along the sidewalk of the town. She saw the usual stores: Wal-Mart, QT, Publix, Toys-R-Us, McDonalds, and more. But, she found a small shop at the end of the strip.

It was called _Little Shop's Point._ It looked promising, so she walked in. Inside she found lots of things that were unnecessary.

She took a look around. The shop was a wood cabin that had one window on the right side of the store.

As she was looking around, she spotted a glass vase that had a nice blue and green design sculpted into it.

She smiled down at it and touched it with her finger tips. "Pretty," she said and put her palm on it. "Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice from behind her said.

She quickly turned around and saw a boy leaning in the counter behind her. "Don't be so scary," he chuckled and grinned.

He has jet black hair a forest green eyes. He looked about her age and was like two inches taller than her. He had a piercing in both his ears and his hair was spiky. He also had pointy ears and it made him look like an elf. However, he was a cute elf.

Kai looked at the vase them back at him. "How the hell did you come in without me seeing you?" she asked.

The boy brushed his hands through his hair. "My uncle owns the shop," he said and looked her up and down.

"Your new to town?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. "No shit, Sherlock," Kai said while rolling her eyes. The boy chuckled again. "Cold attitude. I like that," Kai rolled her eyes again.

"Keep doing that and watch them not roll back in your head," he chuckled and got up from the counter and walked toward her. "By the way, my name's Romeo," Kai looked at him then snickered.

"Romeo, huh? Well, _Romeo,_ shouldn't you be with your _Juliet,"_ she joked and Romeo chuckled, too. "Actually, princess, I don't have a Juliet," he said.

Kai found it hard to believe that this guy didn't have a girlfriend. "Tell me, do you have a Romeo?" he asked with a smirk.

Kai raised and eye-brow. "Nope," she said. "Don't want one either," Romeo looked at her, then smirked again. "We'll see," he said under his breath even though Kai heard it. She pretended not to hear it.

"Hey, princess, what's your name?" he asked. Kai brushed one side of her hair back behind her ear and said "Kai,"

Romeo stared at her and she stared back at him. He shook it off and said, "Kai? Short, but it suits you,"

Kai smiled at him and he smiled back at her. "Hey, Kai, let me show you something," he said walking toward her.

"Are you asking or-" she was cut off by him grabbing her hand and speeding toward the door. Luckly she was ably to keep up because she ran track at her old school.

"Wow. I'm surprised your able to keep up with me," Romeo said. Kai ran alongside him and replied, "Well you get faster after running track for three years,"

"You run track? Surprising," he said while speeding up, Kai sped up, too. "And how is that surprising?" she asked while smirking. Romeo shook his head an d continued running.

They were running for about ten minutes until Romeo stopped at a creak. "Whoa," Kai said and stepped toward it.

She looked down and saw a stream with big rocks running alongside it. "Cool, isn't it?" he asked and stood next to her.

He looked over at her and stared. Her hair was blowing in the wind and the light shune upon her. It brought out her features and it made her skin glow.

He checked her out without her noticing, and by the look on his face, he liked what he was looking at. Her body was another thing that caught his attention. Perfect curves and hips. Nice ass and tits.

She took a quick glace at him and he turned away. "Wanna go down there?" he asked. Kai looked down again and smirked.

Then she jumped. "Oh shit!" Romeo said and got in his knees to see if she was okay. He looked down and saw her standing on a huge rock. "Don't be so scary!" she shouted up to him.

Romeo chuckled and stood. He also jumped down and landed on the same rock as her. She looked around and back at him.

"Well, since I don't have a clue how to get back up there, maybe we should get to know each other better," Kai suggested and Romeo considered it.

"Ight, bet. Tell me, Kai, how old are you?" he asked and sat down on the rock. Kai sat down next to him. "Sixteen," she answered and felt the breeze on he face.

Romeo looked at her and grinned. "Seventeen," he said and she looked at him. "Really? Your seventeen?" she asked.

Romeo shrugged. "I don't know. I could be a forty-five year old man in a teenage boy's body out to get you," he joked. Kai rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, watch them NOT go back in your head," they started laughing. "Okay, what's your favorite color?" Kai asked. Romeo looked at his jacket then back at her.

"Dark green, you?"

"Any kind of green, and black. It doesn't matter," she answered.

"Multiple colors. I also like that," Kai rolled her eyes again.

"Do that shit. One more fucking time. I am going to roll them back in you head myself," Kai through her hands in the air.

"Ight, fine. I won't do it anymore. Don't lose your shit," Romeo looked at her and she looked back at him. Then they burst into laughter.

Romeo wiped a tear from his face. "I like you, Kai. Your different," Kai stopped laughing and tilted her head a little.

Romeo realized what he just said and quickly corrected himself. "I mean, not like LIKE like you. I mean...uh...like LIKE you, as in a friend...you know what I'm saying?"

Kai shook her head and face-palmed while laughing. "Smooth." she said and stood. Romeo looked like he wanted to punch himself, but he stood anyway.

He looked over her shoulder and pointed. "There is the way out," Kai looked over to where he was pointing, but she didn't see anything.

"Da hell is you pointing to?" she asked, kind of confused. Romeo chuckled, the, he grabbed her hand and stood behind her.

He used his hands to help her point in the right direction. "Over there, princess," he said. It looked like he was trying to cover up for what he just said earlier.

He made her point to a path made completely out of rocks. "Oh," she said. Romeo stayed behind her.

He was tempted to smell her hair, but she moved away and started jumping from rock to rock. "Hold the fuck up!" he said and followed behind her.

"So slow," she called back towards him. She was already halfway there when he started jumping. When he got halfway there, Kai was on the other side waving her hand.

"Your really slow," she told him as he approached her. "You had a head start," he said while catching his breath. Kai started chuckling.

"Yeah right," she said.

"You know, your different from most girls," he told her. "Usually, girls only care about how they look or money or even getting laid,"

Kai stopped trying to go up the rocks and turned around to listen to him. "I've only known you for like thirty minutes, but I can already tell that-you know what, never mind,"

"Nah. Tell me what your going to say,"

"Nope, because you might punch me,"

"I don't hit people, unless it's necessary,"

"Alright. Don't saw I didn't warn you," Kai stood in front of him and waited for his answer. He looked at her, then smirked.

"You are the- nah. Not even gonna say it.. You'll find out later," then he started climbing the rocks while still smirking.

Kai watched him with an eye-brow raised and followed behind him. When be reached to top, Kai was right behind him, and he held out his hand.

"Let me help you," he said. "This last rock is kind on hard to step over," Kai hesitated to take his hand. Then she looked down at the rock.

It was a pretty big rock. She looked up at him and he smirked at her. Then a slight breeze came in and she took his hand.

He pulled her up as she stepped over the huge rock. When she was up on the street, he pulled her closer to him.

She placed her hands on his chest when she got up. She quickly looked up at him and raised her eye-brow again.

"Comfortable, princess?" he asked with a smirked. Kai etched and pushed him. "Come on," he said. Kai looked back at him, and once again, rolled her eyes.

Romeo shook his head and chuckled. Then the breeze came back. "I need to get back to my dad," she said even though she knew he was busy right now.

"Yea. My uncle is probably waiting for me," Romeo replied and looked at her. "Guess I'll see you around?" Kai snickered.

"Don't be so sure," Kai said back. Romeo walked up to her. "Ill take you back to my uncle's shop, and you can walk home from there,"

Kai looked at him and grinned. "Sure," then they started walking.

* * *

"Wow, really? You like that song, too?" Kai exclaimed. "What, Unforgettable? Hell yea," Roneo replied.

While they were walking, they started to get to know each other a little bit better. They knew almost everything about each other.

Kai, however, didn't tell him why she moved here, or how may times her dad's gotten married. She kind of kept it simple like: favorite color, birthday, taste in music, etc.

They also shared some of their insecurities. They basically become best friends in a hour. They were at the door of his uncle's shop.

"I better get home. My dad may be waiting for me," she told another lie. She knew damn well he either on the couch or in the bed somewhere.

"You can go, but tell me one thing," Kai looked at him. "Why did you move hear?" this is what she was trying to avoid.

She looked at him and tilted his head a little. Then she smiled a little innocent smile. "I don't know you like that," she said.

Romeo blinked twice fast and smirked at her while tilting his head a little, too. "You may know another time," she said and started walking away.

"Wait, so that means I'll get to see you again?" he asked. She stopped and turned around. "Don't get your hope a up," she said and walked away.

Roneo watched her and shook his head. He was about to walk into the shop, but he looked back and took one last look at her. Then he walked in.

* * *

Kai walked in the house and peeked around the corner. She saw that her dad and his fiance were on the couch with a blanket covering there nude bodies.

Her dad was top of her and he had his hands on her breast. They were asleep. Kai could tell because of his loud ass snoring.

She tooled her eyes and as she did, she thought of Romeo. His words kind of stuck in her head as he made her way up to her room.

She was expecting an empty room with lost of suit cases on the floor, but instead she opened the door to a room of unpacked boxes and a fully made bed.

There were still some things that were missing, but it was enough for her to sleep the night. She took her shoes and jacket off.

Then she went to a box that had her clothes in it. She opened it and took out a pair of baggy green Nike pants and a black crop top.

She got dressed and laid on the bed. It was Sunday and she had to go to her new school tomorrow. She tried to go to sleep but all she could think about was Romeo.

It took her an hour to get him off her mibd, and by the time she was able to, it was already like 1:30 a.m.

She drifted off to sleep, and dreamed about an elf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, my bio has been updated and it has all the permanent names for all the characters that may or may not be in my stories.**

* * *

Kai wake up almost screaming. She just had the most disturbing dream ever. She shivered in her bed, and not because is was cold, but because that dream was just...disgusting.

She had a dream about an elf. A tall elf. They were in this run down building and it looked like they were in an apocalypse. The elf was taller than her, like two inches.

They ran in the building hand in hand and then the eilf turned around and kissed her. She kissed him back as the world around then exploded in chaos.

Then when they stopped kissing, the elf opened his mouth and bit her head off. She re grew it, but as an elf. They ran off into the falling sun, literally the sun was falling, and ended up burning to death. Together.

She used her blanket to wipe the sweat off her face. What could this dream possibly mean? "What the hell was tha-"

"Oh yes daddy! Give me more! AAAAHHHH!" This came from the room right next to her. Last time she checked they were downstairs.

Kai sweat-dropped at those notices. Ever since she turned thirteen, those notices have been stick in her brain whenever they were made.

Her childhood was ruined.

She got up from her bed and walked to to bathroom. "Oh YEA!" the words echoed throughout the house.

Kai tried to block them out, but it was hard considering it was right next door. Its like each passing minute the words got louder.

Just hearing them makes her feel so dirty, as in stinky dirty. So, she grabbed a towel from the shelf that was put outside the bathroom and walked in.

The noises faded as she closed the door. She sighed heavily and remembered that she had forgotten her clothes.

She groaned and walked back out the door, only to he stopped by Florra. She raised an eye-brow as she looked up at her.

"Hey, little girl," she said in a disrespectful manner. "When you're done using the bathroom, put these in the closet," then she shoved her out the way and walked off.

Kai opened her mouth to say something about her father, and the fact that the closet was right next to her, but she closed it and put her finger down. Then she sighed and walked in her room.

She was so confused at how she was NOT able to hear those noises as loud as they were.

She went to the box and pulled out a black tank top-crop top and a pair of black pants. She opened another box that had all her jackets in it and she took out a black and white jock jacket.

She went to two more boxes that had her shoes and her hats in it. She opened the shoe's box and took out a pair of black and white Nike.

Then she went to her hat box and took out a black cap that had a Nike sign in the middle of the front of it.

She went to her dresser and took her belt off the corner of the mirror. After she was done she took her clothes to the bathroom and took the other towels that Florra gave to her and put them in the closet.

The noises began to fade and it was relaxing. She walked in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She stared at herself and russled her hair. It fell down all messy, as usual.

She turned on the shower and the noises came back. This time there were not than two voices. She cringed a took her clothes off.

"Oh my god! Go deeper! AAHH!"

"Yes! Oh yea! YES!"

"Oh you're so tight! Oh my fuck!"

Kai threw up in her mouth twice before getting in the shower. The hot water isolated the noises just enough for her to enjoy her shower in peace.

She finished and when she got out, the noises stopped. She sighed and dried yes herself off. Then she put on a pair of black underwear and a black bra.

She put a thousand wishes lotion on and then her pants. She put the belt on and then picked up her shirt. She put it on and then some deodorant.

She put black socks on and then her shoes. She put the jacket on and then went to the sink to brush her teeth.

When she was done, she took a scrunchy out of the drawer and put her hair in a messy mid ponytail.

She took her hat and up her ponytail in the opening in the back. She left out a small bang on the right side of her face and the corners of her hair out, too.

She walked out the bathroom and the noises stopped. She sighed and went into her room to put her clothes away and grabbed her bookbag and skateborad.

She walked downstairs and out the door. She looked over at the kitchen table and saw that there was no food or anything.

"Typical," she said and walked out the door while skateboarding down the road to her new school.

* * *

She arrived at the school at the school and it was really big. It defiantly wasn't what she expected from a country school.

There were all kinds of kids in the front of the school just hanging out. She must have arrived early.

She walked in and went to the front office.

"Uh...excuse me?" she kindly said to a lady sitting at the front desk. The lady looked up and looked at her.

She stopped typing and flicked her glasses off her nose then back up. "You must be Kai," she said and went back to typing.

"Uh huh'" Kai said while leaning on the wall and watching her fingers move rapidly across the keyboard.

"Your tour guide should be outside the office." Kai looked out the window and saw a girl with red hair standing at the door.

She walked out and the girl looked at her. She had rose pink eyes and red hair. She had a mole underneath her left eye at the corner and she had heart lips that match her skin-tone, but a little darker, or pinker.

Her hair was in a neat mid ponytail and it went all the way down to her lower back. There was a big pink bow in the middle of the ponytail.

She was wearing a pair of white pants and a pink jacket that stopped at the top of her pants, was zipped up, and had the word _Geek_ in the middle in white. Her shoes were pink below ankle converse with a white rim.

She looked like she was wearing light pink glossy lip stick and she has a necklace with the letters J and B in the middle. She also had on white pearl earrings.

"Hello, there. You must be Kai, right?" she asked and walked toward her. She was an inch taller than her. Kai nodded.

Then she smiled a big and bright smile. "Great! My name's Jackie and I will be your tour guide,"

Kai smiled and nodded. The girl walked in front of her and looked back. "You coming or not?" then she started walking and Kai followed behind her.

* * *

"Never expected this," Kai exclaimed as the were walking to their class. "That's what all the other people I toured said," she explained and looked back at her.

Then her eyes got wide. Kai's eyes got wide too and they looked at each other until Jackie smiled widely.

Kai's eyes got bigger in confusion. "We can go met my crew!" she said and ran towards Kai, grabbed her hand, and ran in the other direction.

"What about my classes?" Kai asked even thought meting a crew would be even more fun than class. "It doesn't start until later. Now hurry up!"

They ran down the hall, around the corner, down another hall, and into the cafeteria. They were out of breath by the time they got down there.

There were even more kids in the cafeteria than out front. Jackie started walking to the back of the cafeteria and Kai followed.

They shoved through crowds of kids and it made Kai feel uncomfortable. When they reached the back of the cafeteria, Kai could see a group of kids at a small table.

"Wassup bitches!" Jackie said and all the kids turned to her.

"Hey, Blossom!" said this girl that was sitting on top of the table. _Blossom?_ Kai thought with more confusion.

"Baby, were you been. I missed you," this guy with a backwards cap on said and smirked at her.

He has fiery orange hair and ruby red eyes. He had a sharp jawline and she could see his muscles through his clothes. He was wearing a plain gray shirt with a small red Nike symbol to the side on his peck. He had on red baggy pants and a chain was hanging from his belt holder.

"I ain't your baby anymore,"

"We never broke up," than when she got to the table, the guy grabbed her waist and made her sit on his lap.

She scoffed and said, "How does it feel to not have a girlfriend anymore,"

"I wouldn't know,"

"LET ME BREAK UP WITH YOU!"

"Nah,"

Kai just watched the whole thing. "What a couple," she muttered and looked up to see another girls in her face.

She had sky blue eyes and golden blonde hair. To Kai, she looked exactly like Loren Gray. The same size lips and features. The only difference was that her hair was golden blonde and not dark/brown blonde.

She was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a white beide nude long sweater and a pair if white converse. She had a necklace with a charm in the middle and her nails were painted white.

"Can you guys not do this right now. Get a goddamn room," a girl with a messy high pony tail leaning on the wall while playing with a yo-yo said.

She had orange hair with her tips dyed red and and red-ish orange eyes. Her bang covered her entire right side of her face and the other side was apart of her ponytail.

She was wearing a red and gray stripped hoodie crop-top and a pair of blue shorts and black tights with gray and red Jordans.

Kai looked over the girl's shoulder and saw that she was the one who was on the table before. _How the hell did she get to her so fast?_ she thought.

"Are you new," the girl asked and Kai nodded. She stroked her chin and then smiled. "Cool. My name's Ava, and these are my friends,"

She took her hand and walked to the table. "Sit," she said and made her sit down in an empty seat.

She looked to her left and saw a girl with chocolate brown hair and violet purple eyes staring at her. Then she looked over to her right and saw another girl with brunette brown hair and royal purple eyes, staring at her.

She looked back at Ava and she smiled. "These are the twins," she introduced and Kai looked over to the one on the right.

The girl grinned and stood. "Hello, girl. My name's Jayden, and this is my sister-"

"MoNique!" the girl on her left jumped to her feet with sparkling eyes. "They're complete opposites," Ava commented. "I can tell," Kai replied while looking at both of them.

MoNique had a small gap inbetween her teeth, but she was still pretty. Jayden had vampire fangs, but she was still pretty as well.

MoNique was wearing a purple and black crop top dress. The crop top wrapped around her neck and she was wearing a black jean jacket with a necklace that has a white hat eye in the middle and black boots. Her hair was in a high pony tail.

Jayden was wearing a pair of dark purple red-ish pants and a black long shirt with no sleeves and a a skull in the middle in white. She wore a black bonnie and all black Nikes. Her said fell down all messy and a she had split ends.

"Kai, come over here," Jackie was calling her. Kai got up and walked toward her. That guy still had her on his lap and it looked like he wasn't going to let her go anywhere.

"No everyone is here," she explained while pushing him away, but he didn't let go. She sighed and continued. "But, this asshole is Damien,"

He guy she was sitting on looked up at her and studied her. Then he smirked. "Ah. So your the girl he was talking about," he said.

Kai raised and eye-brow. "He did say you were gorgeous. He never lies," Kai blinked in shook. "Damn, I said too much," he said and laughed.

"And that back there is Eygpt," Kai looked behind them to see that girl that was playing with the yoyo. She looked up and moved her head in a jester that said _Sup._

She looked back at Jackie and saw her staring at her, then at Damien. Then her eyes got wide. "Oh, I see," she said and looked at Kai, smiling wide.

Kai looked to the side then back at her. "Baby, your scaring her," Damien said and Jackie looked at him.

"No I'm not-" she was cut off by him connecting their lips for five seconds. She looked at him disgusted.

"I hate you," she said and got off his lap and walked off. "Love you, too" he shouted off and she flicked him off.

Kai looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He looked at he and shrugged. "She loves me," he said and chuckled. "Uh huh," Kai said in a sarcastic tone and rolled her eyes.

Then she turned around and saw another girl in her face. Her hair originally looked black, but it was dyed it dark green and she had basil green eyes.

Her hair stopped at her shoulders and she was her exact same height. She was wearing a long short sleeve gray shirt with black pants that had hikes in the knees. The shirt was halfway tucked in in the front and she had gray Jordans and a black cap.

She squinted her eyes and crossed her arms. Kai just stood stationary and looked all around the room trying to ignore the fact that she was being watched.

The girl finally stepped back, but she still looked Kai up and down. "You must be new here," she said. She had a deep voice for a female, and so did Kai.

"Uh-huh," Kai said and just stood in her spot. The girl just kept studying her. "You look like me, just a little bit,"

Kai raised and eye-brow. "Best be lucky," she said put her arms down on her hips. "Name's Jordan," she said "Kai," she said while still raising her eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you. Let me see your schedule," she said and held out her hand.

Kai looked in her back pocket and took out a folder piece of paper. She handed it to her and she looked at it.

"You have all classes with me," she said and looked at her. "Follow me," she said and took Kai's schedule with her. Kai looked at her and threw her hands in the air.

"Yea, she can be like that," a male voice said behind her. She quickly turned around and saw a guy with coal black hair and pickle green eyes.

His head was shaved in the back and he had a piercing in his left ear. He looked three inches taller than her and he had muscles.

"Zion, by the way," he said and smiled at her. He look really familiar, but she shook it off and said, "My name's Kai,"

His kept the smile on his face and he stared at her. "That's a really short name, but it kinda suits you," he said. Kai felt like she heard that before.

"Oh hey, let me tell you a secret," he said and leaned in. Kai leaned back a little because she didn't want him to be so close.

"If you don't want to miss your first class, you better catch up to her," than he pointed at Jayden, who was already halfway down the hallway.

Kai turned around and lightly jogged to catch up to her. Zion reminded her of someone, and she knew exactly who it was.

* * *

"This is our first class," they stopped at a room that had the word _English/Language Arts_ on top. They walked in and not even half the class was in there.

In the front there were, as Kai could tell, the hoes and thots. Dressed in ass shorts and tanktops. She could tell who the leader of the group was, too.

The leader had curly butterscotch hair and pinkish orange eyes. She had freckles on both her cheeks and she was light skinned.

She was wearing a light purple mini shirt dress with a white fluffy jacket on her shoulders and black high heel boots. He hair was slit back in a mid fluffy ponytail and she had a gold crown on.

She looked at Kai and her smiled faded. She looked her up and down then rolled her eyes. Kai honestly didn't even care. The girl was still staring at her and Kai raised her hand and flipped her off.

She gasped and turned away. "Wow. You already know who to shoot a bird at every five minutes. You're catching on quick," Jordan chuckled.

Kai shrugged. "She kept staring at me, then she rolled her eyes. So I did what a normal person would do to a hoes and flip her off,"

Jordan started laughing. "You right. She a hoe," Then Kai laughed, too.

They started walking to their seats. "She dated almost every guy in this school," she explained. "The only guy she hasn't dated yet is the ones in our squad, but her main goal is Butch,"

Kai tilted her head. "Who's Butch?" she asked while walking past that girl that she flipped off. "Actually, his real name is Ro-"

"I don't think you know who I am," the girl that she flipped off suddenly said. She slammed her hand in the desk and stood. "I am Courtney Faks. Queen of this school, and you will respect me,"

Kai turned around and yawned. "In sorry, did you say something? Couldn't here there was this annoying sound buzzing in my ear,"

Jordan snickered and so did almost all the people in the classroom, too. The popular guys that are usually in the back chuckled, as well.

"Ugh. I said I am Courtney Faks. Queen of this scho-"

"Oh, thought you said something," the class started silently laughing to themselves. Jordan busted out laughing.

"You are so-"

"There's that buzzing again. Someone get it to stop its so-"

"Ugh! I can't even!"

"Ugh, like I give a fuck!"

Courtney started turning red while everyone around her was laughing. Jordan looked like she was on something.

"Come on, girls. We don't have time for this," he crew got up from their seats and started walking out the door, only to be stopped by the teacher.

"And where do you think your going?" she asked with an eye-brow raised. Courtney opened her mouth but the teacher put her finger in her face.

"Don't even," she said and pointed to their seats. Courtney turned around and locked her eyes on Kai. She waved with a innocent smile and walked to the back with Jordan following her.

As she was walking, she could feel a pair of eyes on her. It was coming from that group of boys. She took a quick glance over there and saw who it was.

He had midnight black hair and seafoam green eyes. His hair was messy he was light skinned. He had two piercings in both his ears and some of his right eyebrow was shaved.

"Kai, that was fantastic," Jordan commented while wiping a tear from her face. Kai shrugged. "By the was, I sit here and Zion sits next to me. My other friend, who should be her in a few seconds sits next to you,"

Kai nodded and sat behind her. She then got a DM from someone. She opened it and it read:

 ** _Hey, girl. U really sexy. Wanna Netflix and chill with me?_**

She looked so disgusted. She still doesn't know why her account isn't on private. She took a deep breath and replied:

 ** _Hell nah_**

Then she blocked him. She gets so annoyed with that. Suddenly, the was a high pitch scream in the front of the room.

"AW! MY BUTCHY POO LOOKS SO CUTE TODAY!" as soon as she heard Courtney's voice, she immediently looked away.

"Come over here and give me a kiss,"

"Uh, no thank you," that voice sounded so familiar, but she still didn't look up. She kept her attention on her Instagram page.

"Oh come on babe, its just one kiss-"

"No. I don't like you like that. As a matter a fact, I don't like you at all," the guy pushed her off of his and looked up at his seat.

He saw that there was someone in his seat. "Hey, Butch! Over here," Jordan called and he looked up at her. Kai took one quick glance at him, and her eyes got so wide.

It was him. He is the one they call Butch. The one person she can really play around with. Her almost best friend in an hour or even less.

Romeo.


	3. Chapter 3

Romeo looked over to his seat and saw Kai looking at him. He stared back and then smirked and waved. Kai cracked a small smile while rolling her eyes and went back to her Insta page.

He was wearing a black short sleeve hoodie with baggy black pants and dark drown timberland boots. He also had a black bonnie hat and a silver chain on his belt holders. He had a pair of green beats around his neck, and his ears popped out on the side of his hat and it made him look so cute. Especially with how big they were.

He began walking up to his seat, staring at Kai the entire time. "What up, Butch," Jordan introduced as he approached them.

"Hey," he said then looked at Kai, who still had her face buried into her phone. "So you not gonna say hi to me, princess?" he asked while leaning on the desk.

Kai looked up and rolled her eyes. "Nope," she said and went back to her phone. Jordan watched, entertained.

"Told you we will meet again," he said while sitting in the seat next to her. She rolled her eyes once more.

"I never said we wouldn't meet again," she protested while looking up and into his forest green eyes, which she is just now realising are addicting.

"Hold the fuck up," Jordan said while stroking her chin. Romeo and Kai looked at her. "You two have met before?" she asked while looking at them back and forth.

"Unfortunately," Kai said and Romeo looked at her hurt. "Don't be like that," he said. Kai looked over at him with an annoyed look. "What, you gonna cry?" she said.

Instead of answering, he smirked at her. "I love your attitude, but your gonna stop using it on me," he said. Kai rolled her eyes again. Jordan studied them.

"And what did you call her when you walked in?" she asked Romeo. He looked at her, then at Kai. "Nothing," he said awkwardly.

"Uh huh," Jordan said then looked at Kai. "Don't look at me," she said. Jordan turned back to Romeo, who was staring at Kai.

"Hey, _Romeo,_ " she said and turned to him. "I thought you said you didn't have a _Juliet,_ " Romeo looked at her.

"Who the hell is that? And why does she call you Butchy Poo?" Romeo looked at Courtney, who was already looking at him.

Then she looked at Kai, and rolled her eyes. Kai flipped her off again with another innocent smile. Courtney twitched her lip then turned back around.

"Why do you care if I have a _Juliet_ or not?" he asked while smirking at her. Kai rolled her eyes and said, "I don't care," Then she looked over to him and saw that he was closer than before.

"And to answer your question, princess, I still don't have a _Juliet._ She a been trying to get me to got out with her ever since her last boyfriend broke up with her,"

"Uh huh," she said while looking at Courtney for a split second then turning back to him.

"I don't like her. She's a hoe and I don't go with hoes," he got just a little closer to her and looked her up and down. "I like girls with cold attitudes and don't give a fuck what other people say,"

She raised an eyebrow as to why he was so close. He smirked at her. She rolled he eyes and he chuckled and backed up.

She looked at Jordan and she was smiling, big. Kai's eyes got wide and Jordan winked at her. She shook her head no but Jordan just laughed and turned back around.

Then the door opened and Zion walked in. "Why are you so late?" the teacher asked and put her hand on her hips.

Zion shrugged and walked to his seat next to Jordan. "Where the hell were you," Jordan asked, taking her attention off on Kai and Romeo.

"I had something to do," he said and looked at her. She raised an eyebrow. "Alright class, today we have a new student," she looked at Kai.

"Will you introduce yourself," Kai looked at her. She looked around the room and saw that the whole class was staring at her.

Courtney gave her a stank face. Propably because she was sitting next to her _Butchy Poo._ She looked back at the teacher and shrugged.

"I seem to have forgotten my name. Can you inform me o what it is?" she said, signaling to her that she didn't want to introduce herself.

The teacher pushed her glasses up on her nose and said, "Fine. My name is Ms. Keane, and everyone else, this is Kai McQuire. Please give her a warm welcome and treat her with the respect she deserves,"

Almost everyone waved at her, except Courtbey, of course. She looked at her and flipped her off again. She looked so pissed.

Everwone started laughing. "Ms. McQuire, please don't do that again," Ms. Keane said. "You act like you wouldn't have done the same thing," she said back.

The class started laughing again. Ms. Keane looked at her than at Courtney. "You're right, I would have done the same thing,"

"What the fuck, Ms. Keane! Are you telling me that you agree with that bitch!" Courtney shouted and suddenly the door burst open.

"Who said that?!" they said. It was an administrator. He looked straight at Courtney. "Should have known ," they said and looked at Ms. Keane.

"Take her. I don't want her," she said and walked behind her desk to organize some papers. The administrator looked at Courtney and she rolled her eyes.

"You act like you don't do it yourself," she said and crossed her arms. She walked to the door, opened it, then slammed.

Kai looked at Ms. Keane, and she looked at her. Then she winked at her and turned back to the board.

Kai's eyes got wide. "Wow," Zion stated. "You already mad friends with the teacher. You're good," Kai shrugged.

"What can I say, I'm very likeable," she said and locked her eyes on Ms. Keane, paying attention to her. Romeo stared at her, then looked up at the popular group of boys behind them.

He saw a boy that looked a little like him staring at Kai. He glared at him. Then the boy turned to looked at Romeo.

He was still glaring at him. The boy smirked at him and pointed at Kai said said something. Romeo could make out what he said, and flipped him off. The boy did the same to him and turned to the teacher, laughing.

He looked at Kai and saw that she was staring at him with an eyebrow raised. "You ight?" she asked, concerned.

Romeo stared at her, then smirked. "Never better," he replied and Kai rolled her eyes and turned back to Ms. Keane.

Romeo's smile faded and he turned around to that boy. What he just said about Kai made him so pissed. He was gonna kick his ass when he got the chance.

* * *

Kai had already been through half of the day, and it was lunch time. She was walking down the hallway with Jordan and Zion.

Jordan. Zion, Romeo, and Kai all have the same classes. Romeo isn't with them right now because he had to do something with the teacher after class.

She has one class with Ava, one class with MoNique, and two classes with Jayden. She has been told that she has P.E. with Damien, Jackie, Zion, Romeo, Jordan, Egypt, and three more of their friends.

"So, Kai, how you likin' your new school so far?" Jordan asked as they walked down the hall to the cafeteria. "It's defiantly not what I expexted," she replied, looking around the giant hallway.

"And what did you expect?" Jordan asked while looking at her and raising an eyebrow. "I don't know, maybe like something small and with less people?"

"Uh huh," the Jayden observed her and then smirked. "What?" Kai asked while looking at her, confused. "So, what going on between you and Romeo?" she asked.

Kai almost lost her balance. "What the hell do you mean?" she said. Jordan looked at her in disbelief. "There is something going on."

"No there isn't. We are just friends,"

"BAHHHHHHH," Zion said and put his hands behind his head. "What he said, "Jordan agreed. Kai rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you don't notice the way he looks at you and talks to you," Jordan added. Kai thought about it. She had never really paid attention to that stuff. It never crossed her mind.

"No? I mean, I've only known him for not even 24 hours, and I doubt he had fallen for that that quickly," she replied. Jordan shook her head. "You're so clueless," she stated and started walking faster.

Ever since Jordan brought up the facts about how Roneo treats her, she hasn't been able to get it off her mind. They finally made it to the lunch room and sat down at their usual table.

Some people were already there. She saw Jayden, MoNique, Egypt, Jackie, Damien, and cluster of other people she hasn't met yet.

One girl has white hair and silver eyes. Her skin was pale and she looked shorter than she was. Her hair fell all the way down to her butt. She had her hair slit back with a headband. She was wearing a white shoulderless long sleeve shirt with a black and white checkered patterned skirt with black tights and black leather boots. The belt had a snowflake buckle in the middle.

The other girl had a hair lenght way half the lenght of the first girl's hair and it was dyed white at the even tips. She had pitch black eyes. She was still pretty, even with scary ass eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless black crop top with a white skull in the middle and black Addida pants with a black bomber jack wrapped around her waist and black and white Nike shoes.

The first girl took one look at Kai and smiled big. Kai's eyes got wide, but Jordan dragged her to the table. "Kai, this is Min'Row," she pointed at the first girl. She waved and Kai waved back.

"And this is Levi," the second girl was distracted by something. "Uh...hello?" Jordan said but the girl was still spaced out. "Levi," she called and snapped her fingers in her face. The girl turns to her, then at Kai.

"Oh, hello. I didn't see you there," she said and put her hand out to shake hers. "I'm Levi, who are you?" Kai looked at her then her hand. She shook it and released it.

"Levi, she already knows that," Jordan informed but the girl got distracted by...the wall? Kai looked at Jordan with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, she gets distracted easily," she told her. Kai nodded her head in understanding.

"Have you ever noticed how pretty the wall is?" she commented and stood to...go touch it? She was about to walk away, but someone grabbed her waist and made her sit back down. "Control yourself," they said.

It was a guy that had pale hair and gray eyes. Kai could see that his original hair color was brown, but he dyed it pale. He had freckles going across his nose and he was light skinned. He was wearing a gray hoodie with a white tank top underneath and black jeans with white Jordans.

The guy looked at Kai and said, "Sorry about her," Kai shook her head. "No, no. Its okay," the guy smiled at her. "Uh, Anthony, you can a take your hands off my waist now," Levi said.

The guy looked at her and blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said and removed his hand. "He's a little akward," Jordan added. Kai could see that he was trying to hide his face with his messy hair.

"Anyway, that is Anthony, as you heard, and next to him is West," the guy next to him looked kinds like him, except he had big black earrings in his ears and he didn't have freckles and his hair was dyed white, not pale. His eyes were a shade of black and white, lighter than gray, but not silver. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with black and white baggy Nike pants and a hood-less Nike black and white jacket with black and white Nike shoes.

"A lot of people like black and white in your group," Kai noted. "It's just you, Anthony, West, Levi, and Min'Row who like it. And me, sometimes Romeo, and Zion, too-wow, that is a lot of people, guess we just look good in it," Jordan agreed.

Egypt came and sat down next to Kai, "We didn't get to properly meet," she said. "Hello, my name is Egypt," Then someone came up behind her. It was a guy. He had blood red hair and orange eyes. He was scary looking, but it was attractive. His hair was fluffy and it covered his forehead. He also had a piercing in his lip and he looked like a punk.

He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a red and black checkered patterned jacket with a gray hood and sleeves. He had black pants and red, white, and black Nikes. "And this jackass behind me is Dean," she said.

Dean looked at her and frowned. "I thought my name was Bliss," he said. Egypt glared at him and replied, "I thought we agreed my name was Berserk, but look where we are now," They glared at each other until Dean smirked at her. "I love you," he said. Egypt, or Berserk, rolled her eyes. "I know you do, and I love me, too," then and turned back to Buttercup, who was completely lost and didn't catch on at all.

"Wait a minute," she commented. "Your name is Egypt, and your name is Dean," both of them nodded their heads. "Then why did he call himself Bliss, and you called yourself Berserk?" them both looked at each other then back at her. "You'll have to ask Butch for an explanation," she said. Kai nodded. _Why do people go to him for everything?_ she thought.

Then she looked over and saw another girl standing over her. She was with Ava. They looked alike, but the other girl didn't look like Loren. She had honey blonde hair and azure blue eyes. Her hair was up breaded down in two long french breads and she had slit ends. Her hair reached her lower back, just above her butt.

She was wearing a plain black t-shirt that was tucked into her light blue pants with holes in them and a dark blue Nike jacket with a hood and blue and white Nikes.

"Hey, Kai," Ava said and the girl next to her glared at her. "Ava, who is this? She's sitting in my seat," she said. Ava looked at her, then at Kai, then back at her. "Marvel, Kai," then she turned back to Kai. "Kai, Marvel," Marvel slammed her hands down on the table. "Hey, _Kai,_ your sitting in my seat," she said while glaring hard at her.

"I don't see your name on it," Kai replied and smiled. Marvel's glare faded and she laughed. "I like you," she said and stepped back. Kai blinked and turned back to Ava. She was just a smiling and Kai shook her head.

Then, she heard a loud smack on something. "Why did you do it so hard?" Kai turned to Marvel and saw a boy that was about her height beside her. He had his hand on her ass and he was laughing. "You know you like it rough," he said. Kai threw up in her mouth, and it almost came out, too.

He had pure-diamond blonde hair and berry blue eyes. The sides of his head and the back of his head was shaved and there was a ton of hair in the middle of his head it came down over his forehead.

He was wearing a dark and light blue galaxy hoodie with white baggy pants and all blue Jordans. Ava sat next to Kai and whispered in her ear, "Their not even dating," Kai looked at them and back at her.

Ava nodded and looked at then herself. He hand was still on her ass and it looked like he was squeezing it, too. "H-Hey Ava," a voice from behind them said. It was a guy. Ava jumped to her feet and into his arms. "Hey Carson," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

He had dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He has fluffy, curly hair and freckles on his cheeks. He was about three inches taller than Ava.

A light shade of pink appeared on his face, but he hugged her back. Then she let go and took his face and kissed him softly. He kissed her back, deepening the kiss a little. He was wearing a bark blue hoodie with baggy dark brown khaki pants and all white Nikes.

She pulled back with her hand in his. "And I'm guessing you two are dating?" Kai commented. The guy looked at her and covered his face with his hood. Ava laughed and hugged him, even thought his hands were covering his face.

"Yes. This is my boyfriend, Carson," then she kissed his cheek again. "He's so cute," the blush on his face deepened into a pinkish red. "Don't let this act fool you," Ava commented. "Behind closed doors, he's a wild animal,"

"How would you know what goes on behind closed doors?" Marvel smirked. Ava quickly turned around with a red face. "Marvel!" she shouted all embarrassed. Marvel started laughing. "And I thought you two were the _innocent_ couple,"

Kai kinda of rolled her eyes, then her stomach started speaking to her. She got up and was about to walk to the lunch line, but she tripped on something and was about to fall flat on her face, but didn't. Someone had caught her. "Clumsy, aren't you, princess?'

She recognized the voice anywhere. Romeo, or _Butch._ She looked up to a smirking face. He pulled her up, but didn't let go of her. "I'm not clumsy,"

"So, almost falling on your face isn't called being clumsy?"

"No. It was one time,"

Romeo laughed at her and she pulled away from his grip. "Uh, did we miss something?" a voice from behind them said. They turned around and saw two boys that look kind of alike. One of them had indigo purple eyes and cinnamon brown eyes. He had freckles going across his face and he has a purple banana around his forehead.

The other one had jam purple eyes and caramel brown eyes. He did not have freckles, but one side of his head was pinned back with a bobbing pin and the other half was over his other eye.

The first boy was wearing a plain purple shirt with white pants decorated in dark blue paint stains and dark purple Adidas. The other guy had a light purple hoodie with khaki pants and black Jordans.

Kai and Romeo looked at each other, then back at them. "Oh, I see," one of the boys said and smirked. He walked up to Kai and said, "Hello there little lady, my name is Leo, and that thing over there is Liam,"

"Motherfu-" Leo coveted his mouth and smiles sweetly. Laim looked pissed and lije he wanted to bite his hand. "We welcome you to our school," Liam snatched his hand off his mouth and glared at him side eyed while taking one huge breath through his nose.

Then the twins jumped up from their seat a jumped into one of their arms. They carried them back to the table and pushes Kai out to way. Romeo caught her, again, and said, "Take a wild guess," She threw up in her mouth for like the forth time today.

"There are too many couples in your group," she informed and escaped from Romeo's grip.

"Yeah, and you two are the next ones to be come one," someone from the table whispered. Kai heard them and turned around so quick. She could tell who it was. Jordan. She went back to the previous conversation she was having, but kept making side looks at Kai while laughing.

She sighed. "Hey lover boy, can I ask you something?" she turned to Romeo, who looked to be interested in what she had to say.. "What's with all the B names?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. Romeo stared at her.

" _B_ names?" he repeated, then his facial expression changed. "Oh," he said then smirked at her. "Walk with me," he said and put his hand out in the direct in of the lunch line. She raised an eyebrow at him, but followed in his direction. He followed behind her and they faded into the crowd. "So, about these names," Kai reminded.

"Okay," he started. "B names are names that I gave to them to describe part of their personality. Like me. _Butch_ means cool attitude," Kai snickered to herself. "What's so funny?" he asked. Kai got herself together and said, "You need a new name,"

"Hey, the things you say make me wanna cry. Do you want to see me cry?"

"Yeah, let's see some tears,"

Romeo looked at her and smirked. "Nah. I don't cry in front of girl that will make fun of me,"

"You think I would make fun of you?"

"I have my reason," Kai Just shook her head. "So if that's the case, then why is Egypt's name _Berserk?_ " Romeo looked at her wide-eyed and said, "Duh. The bitch is crazy,"

"That makes a whole lot more sense. So she's crazy, right?"

"Yeah, and I have a cool attitude,"

"Whatever you say. So if she's crazy, then why is Dean's name Bliss?"

"He's a punk,"

"That's what I thought,"

"Well then you must be really smart,"

"Shut the fuck up,"

"Make me," he was getting closer to her as he said that. She looked at him and raised her hand while pushing his face away from her. He grabbed her hand and slowly removed it from his face. She just rolled her eyes and he smiled at her.

She tried not to notice or be bothered by the fact that he was still holding her hand even after he took it off his face. She could actual feel his finger rubbing against her hand, like he was feeling it and liking it.

she wasn't bother by it. She liked the feeling of his hand. It was soft and warm. She wasn't planing on taking her hand back until he looked forward and frowned. Kai turned to whatever he was looking at and saw that guy from their class.

He was staring at her. Suddenly Roneo released her hand and grabbed her shoulders. She was startled as he did so. Then he whispered in her ear, "Go to the other line," She looked up at him and opened her mouth to say "Why?" but then she was pushed.

"What the hell-"

"Just go," he pushed to the other end f the cafeteria. The sight of that guy can to fade. She looked up at him. He looked pissed. She wonder why. He went from happy and playful to heated and aggressive. Did it have something to do with that guy? Was it because he wad staring at her? If that's the case, why was he so mad about it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone keep saying that they don't know who is who, so once again I have updated my profile, please go read it and after this chapter you will know who is who.**

* * *

"What is your problem-"

"Just stop talking,"

"Why-"

"Shh," he draged her all the way to the back of the room and into a small, empty hallway. "Your acting weird-"

"Stay away from him," his words came out demanding. Kai looked at him with a puzzled expression. He was looking at her so serious that it sent chills down her spine. His forest green eyes looked deep into her emerald orbs. It was like he was commanding her not to see someone, like her dad.

"Who do you not want me to see, and why?"

"His name is Jax Rasin. He's a jackass,"

"How is he a jackass?"

"The same as Courtney,"

"Oh, okay," he seemed to be calmer than he was before. His eyes weren't as sharp as they were when he dragged her back there. The were calm and at ease. He wasn't gripping her shoulders anymore either. He was his usual lay back self again.

"He's dated almost every girl in the school except the ones in our group," he explained as they walked back to the lunch line. "I see," Kai replied. "but why was he staring at me,"

"What else. He wants you," When he said _wants you_ he sounded pissed but he quickly changed his tone. "Why are you so protective of me?" she asked as she grabbed a tray and started picking out the food she wanted.

"I'm just tired of seeing girls be used by him. It pisses me off,"

"Oh for real?" she said while eating one of the fries she grabbed. "Have you even been so protective of them?"

"Nope. Only you," he was smirking when he said that. Kai rolled her eyes and started walking back to the table with Romeo following close behind her. "Okay, I'll stay away from him, _dad_ ," she said sarcasticly. "But you still haven't told me about these _B_ names,"

They sat down at the table, sitting next to each other. "Right. So, like I said before, they are of symbol of your personality, like _Bersek_ and _Bliss_ ,"

"Oh, your _finally_ telling her about the _B_ names," Berserk commented. "Shut up you crazy bitch,"

"That's why they call me _Berserk_ dumbass," she snapped back.

"Hey, hey! Both of you chill," Jackie added. Berserk tched. "Whatever," she said and went back to eating her food. At the moment, Kai remembered something. "Hey, Jackie," she said. Jackie stopped drinking her water and replied, "Uh huh?"

"Didn't someone say your _B_ name before?"

"I was me," Ava commented. "What did you say it was again?" Kai asked while eating one of her fries. "Blossom," she answered and went back to giggling with Carson. "Right," Kai said. "Why do they call you _Blossom_?"

Jackie thought about it. "Maybe because so many people say that I have a sweet rose smell, or something like that,"

"Yes you do-"

"Brick shut up," Damien was sitting next to her and was smelling her. " _Brick_?" Kai repeated. "Why so they call you _Brick_?"

"Strong and tough like a _brick_ wall," he answered and continued smelling Blossom's hair. "You wanna know my name?" Ava asked all cheerful. Kai shrugged. "I guess," she answered. "Maybe I could know everyone _B_ name,"

"Okay, so my _B_ name is Bubbles because I'm a very perky and girly person," she giggled and it made Carson blush a little. "And Carson's _B_ name is Boomer because he is so clumsy,"

"No I'm not,"

"Don't worry about it, babe. Its cute," Kai gagged. "Hey Kai," Jayden said. Kai turned to her. "My _B_ name is _Brooke_ because I'm a little goth, and my sister's name is-"

" _Bunny_ because I'm cute and fluffy, like a _Bunny_ " MoNique finished her sentence. "Leo's name us _Blaze_ because he does martial arts and Liam's name is _Baron_ because...wait, why so your name _Baron_?" Jayden turned to Liam who seem to be looking at her anyway.

"I chose my own name so that _personality_ thing doesn't apply to me,"

"Oh I see why your name is _Baron_ , "

"Why-" he was cut off by a hard smack on the back of his head. "Because you don't fucking listen," Baron took her hand and kissed it lightly. Kai gagged to herself again. "Hey...uh...Kai, was it?" She turned to Anthony and nodded. "My _B_ name is _Baris_ because it resembles male snow and Levi's _B_ name is _Blair_ because she is kinda of a girly goth,"

Kai nodded again in understanding. "And, Kai, my _B_ name is _Bell_ because of my unnatural features," Min'Row informed. "And my _B_ name is _Ben_ because I'm simple," West also added. Kai nodded for the third time in understanding.

Suddenly, she felt something behind her and before she could turned aroung, they said, "Hey, Kai," it was Jordan. "My _B_ name is Brute because I can be chill and then I can turn into a demon,"

"Good to know,"

"And my _B_ name is Blake because of my dark hair," Zion said as he came up behind Brute. Then suddenly another person appeared to her side. She looked up and saw that guy that was standing behind Marvel. She never got his name.

"Hello, Kai," he said. "I don't think we've met yet,"

"Nope, we haven't,"

"My name is Corey, and my _B_ name is Bruce because I look like the blonde version of batman,"

"No you don't," a voice said from across the table. It was Marvel. Bruce snickered and said, "My soon to be girlfriend over there _B_ name is Brat because...well that's just is, she's a brat,"

"Am not!"

"I'm not doing this with you again!"

"I am not a brat you little-"

"Love you too, babe," they just kept auguring back and forth. Kai rolled her eyes and turned to Romeo, which she noticed hadn't spoken in a while. He was looking behind him, and glaring at something. She turned to what he was glaring at and it was that guy that he said stay away from.

Jax was glaring at him as well. Then when he saw that Kai was looking at him, he stop glaring at Butch and smirked at her. Then he winked at her. It sent chills down her spine and it made her almost throw up in her mouth.

Suddenly, there was a loud slam on the table. Kai quickly spun around and saw Butch standing. "Butch, where are you-"

"I got to go,"

"Where are you going?" Bubbles asked.

"Don't worry about it,"

"But lunch isn't over-"

"I said don't worry about it," then he started walking away, but Kai grabbed his arm. He turned around and stared at her. His eyes were sharp again. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. He just stared at her until he said, "I'm fine,"

Then he removed her hand from his arm and walked off. He clutched his fist as he walked pass Jax. He also side glared at him as he walked by. Jax did the same, and then he turned to Kai, and smirked again.

At the moment, the bell rang for the next period. All of them got up from the table, threw their trash away, and started heading to their lockers. Brute walked with Kai to their lockers.

"What was that?"

What was what?

"What just happened with Romeo, or _Butch_ ,"

"Honestly, I don't know. He's never like that,"

"Was that your first time seeing him like that?"

"First time in a long time,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...what just happened only happens when he really cares about someone, like a lot," they were at their lockers and Kai leaned on hers to listen to Brute. "The last time I saw Butch like that was in fifth grade when he saw a couple of bullies picking on his little sister-"

"Wait, he has a sister?"

"Yeah. Her name is Nora,"

" _Nora_? Cute name,"

"Yeah, she is adorable. Anyway, back in fifth grade, a couple of bullies were picking on her, and Romeo came to her rescue and beat the shit out of them, and-"

"Wait, how old were these bullies?"

"Oh, they were in seventh grade,"

"I hightly do it that he beat up seventh graders when he was only in fifth grade,"

"Well shit. I saw it happens and they didn't even get a chance to touch him,"

"Oh for real?"

"Yep,"

"Whatever. Anyway how old is his sister?"

"His sister was in kindergarten at the time,"

"Kindergarten? What a bunch of pussies,"

"Yeah, but anyway, he was like that for like a week until his sister told him not to worry about it anymore, and that she was okay,"

"So, all he's trying to do is...protect me?"

"Looks like it," then she opened her locker and grabbed her stuff for her next class. "Hey, we should get going. The bell us gonna ring soon,"

"Yeah, I gotta memorize my combination first,"

"Ight, don't be late," then she walked off. Kai took out her phone and pulled up a photo with a number pattern on it. She put it in the lock on her locker, but it didn't open. She kept jamming it, but it still didn't open.

"Damn you," she said to herself as she kicked the locker. Then she felt someone behind her. "Need help?" they asked. "No, I can take care of myself-" suddenly, the person that was behind her grabbed her ass, her waist, and pulled her toward them.

"You gotta nice ass-" he was stopped by an elbow slamming into his side, almost breaking his rib. He releases her ass and waist. And then he fell to the floor. Kai squatted down and said, "Don't you ever touch me again,"

She got a good look at that guy's face. It was, of course, Jax. Butch was right, may be she should stay away from him. "Your gonna be a tough one," he finally said as he looked up at her. "Most girls like it when I come up behind them like that-"

"Do I look like most girls to you?" she snapped back. "Fucking stereotype," then she got up and opened her locker. She took out her books for her class and slammed it. Then she stepped over Jax like he wasn't even there.

He was beginning to get up. "You will be my girlfriend," he said as she was walking away from him. She stopped and turns around to face him. "Oh really?" she said and started walking toward him.

She walked to him and stood in front of him. She studied his face and then he smirked. Kai snickered then got closer to his face. "You really want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked in a semi sexy voice.

Jax bit his lip while looking her up and down. "Of cour-" he was stopped again by a fist being forced into his stomach. Blood almost came out his mouth as he fell to the floor again. Kai began walking away again.

"Shit," he quietly said and holding his stomach. Kai tched as she walked away. "You will fall for me," he choked out. Kai snickered and raised her hand and a finger began to appear in the middle of her hand. She just flipped him off while she was walking. Oh how she will regret that.

* * *

When Kai arrived at the classroom, more than half the class was already there. _Did he really keep me in the hallway for that long? Son of a bitch,_ She looked around the clasroom, but didn't see Butch.

"Hey, Kai, over here," she looked to the back of the classroom and sat next to Brute. "Hey, you haven't happened to see Butch anywhere, have you?" Kai asked, concerned as to where her best-friend-in-an-hour is.

"No, sorry. Why, you lookin' for him?" Jordan asked with a smirk. Kai rolled her eyes and turned to the front of the classroom. She saw the door open and a familiar face walked in. Her spirits brightened to see Butch standing in the doorway.

He looked calmer than before, but not completely calm. He still looked a little angry. She thought about that Brute said about him acting like that whenever he really cares about someone.

 _He only acts like this whenever he really care about someone. Like a lot,_ Brute's words rang in her head. _Protect me?_ she thought questionablely. She tapped her fingers in the desk. _I only met him yesterday, and he acts like this now?_

Her hat cassed a shadow over her eyes so that you couldn't see them. Her ponytail split in half and fell over the sides of her hat. She could feel eyes on her, but ahe ignored them. _Why is he trying to protect me? I'm not even apart of his family,_

She was brought out of thought by Brute shaking her. "Hey, Kai, you okay?" Kai shock her head lightly and said, "Yeah, yeah I'm fi-" she stopped in mid sentence because she noticed a particular person staring at her.

Butch had his head down on his desk and his arm was covering one of his eyes. His forest green eyes met gaze with her emerald orbs. She stared back at him and after about ten seconds she finally waved at him. He didn't wave back. Instead, he smiled at her.

It was like a half smile half smirk. He looked so good that Kai caught herself staring at him. He kept staring at her, too, until he turned his smile into a full smirk and he winked at her. That completely took Kai off track and she blinked in shock.

Butch began laughing. He was normal again, well, besides winking at her. Kai rolled her eyes and turned to the front of the room again. Butch stared at her for a couple more seconds before turning to the front of the room, too.

Kai smiled to herself for she reason she doesn't know. Then the teacher walked in and the class began. This is gonna be one interesting school year.

Or one interesting relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Five months later**_

Kai and Romeo have gotten really close the past couple of months. He even gave her her own _B_ name, Buttercup, which he says means beautifully relaxed. Their relationship has grown stronger over the past months, too.

Somethings when they are next to each other, which is most of the time, he would mess with her. Like he would tickle her sometimes and even pitch her ass just a little bit. She was never bothered by it, for some reason.

Their relationship is so complex that some people ask is they are dating. When they ask this question, they either ignore them or say really fast they they aren't dating. Sometimes Butch would flirt with her out if nowhere, saying shit like, "Hey, did you fall from heaven?"

Buttercup would reply, "No, but I did scrap my knee crawling out if hell," she smile her innocent smile. Butch would just shake his head.

And about her father, him and Florra got a divorce. She found put that he had been dating two women even _before_ they got married, including her sister. She caught him at her sister's house having sex, again.

Buttercup hasn't spoken to him in three weeks. When she came home, she would lock herself in her room and text Butch. Oh yeah, they exchanged numbers and found each other on Instagram and Snapchat. So they can text each other in different ways.

Her and Brute have gotten pretty close, too. She's still not giving up on getting her and Butch together. Buttercup keeps telling her that they are just really good friends, but Brute ain't having it. Blake is also going along with Brute on trying to get them together.

Right now Buttercup is in her locked room DMing Butch on Instagram.

 ** _Beautiful_Tomboy: U hear what happened to PM today?_**

 ** _Another_Romeo: Who, Princess Morbitch? Yea, her ass got dumped again_**

 ** _Beautiful_Tomboy: What a hoe_**

 ** _Another_Romeo: Speaking of hoe, u still haven't sent me those nudes that I asked for over two months ago ;)_**

 ** _Beautiful_Tomboy: And ull never get them :)_**

 ** _Another_Romeo: Booooo :( ;)_**

 ** _Another_Romeo: Oh, did Brute ever tell you about the Beach party the school is having for the end of the year?_**

 ** _Beautiful_Tomboy: Yea, actually...she said there will be a dance on the day before the beach party_**

 ** _Another_Romeo: U gonna model a bikini for me? ;)_**

 ** _Beautiful_Tomboy: In ur dreams_**

 ** _Another_Romeo: Always in my dreams, baby ;)_**

 ** _Beautiful_Tomboy: Shut up_**

 ** _Another_Romeo: W/e u say ;)_**

Buttercup rolled her eyes and smiled. He always brings out the best in her, and he always will.

 ** _Beautiful_Tomboy: Hey, its getting late...and I'm tired_**

 ** _Another_Romeo: Aww...why u gonna leave me_**

 ** _Beautiful_Tomboy: Bumbass, ill see u tomorrow_**

 ** _Another_Romeo: But that's too far :(_**

 ** _Beautiful_Tomboy: Ur such a baby_**

 ** _Another_Romeo: But u like me as a baby...or ur baby ;)_**

 ** _Beautiful_Tomboy: Gn_**

 ** _Another_Romeo: Gn princess_**

Buttercup still can't believe he still calls her princess. She turned off her phone and put it on the charger. Then she laid back on her bed, shut her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

Buttercup skateboraded to school. The wind flowing in her hair as she rode. She was wearing a black jersey crop top with white skinny jeans and black and white Jordans. She was also wearing a black and white baggy jacket with a hood and her hair was unevenly parted to the side in a mess.

One more thing about Buttercup, she dyed her hair raven purple. She dyed it so good that it looks natural. She dyed her hairt two weeks ago, and the day she came in with it completely blew Butch away. He wouldn't leave her alone the whole day, and he still doesn't leave her alone.

She arrived at the school and jumped off her skateboard. She tucked it under her arms and took out her phone. She texted Brute asking where she was, but then she felt something wrap around her waist. "What up, Buttercup?" of course it was to only person she allows to do that, Butch.

He was wearing a plain black jacket with a white strings and a plain white shirt with black earrings and black jeans with light brown timberland boots.

She jumped and nearly dropped her phone, or her life. "What the fu- damnit, Butch don't to that," she wined. "If I would have dropped my phone you would have owed me a new one," Butch snickered.

He let go of her waist and slid it down to her ass and pitched it. Since she was wearing skinny jeans it was easy for him to get a good grip. Buttercup jumped again and elbowed him the the stomach. He immediently released her and held his stomach. "Worth it," he struggles to get out and chuckled.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and walked in the building, with Butch struggling to keep up behind her. She opened her locker and put her skateboard in it. Butch appeared next to her and leaned on the locker beside hers, still holding his stomach.

"You hit me harder this time,"

"Thats because it was so sudden I didn't expect it,"

"So all the other times you were expecting it?" he smirked when he asked this.

"From a pervert like you, of course,"

"I am not a pervert,"

"Keep telling yourself that,"

"Your so mean,"

"What you say?"

"I said your mean,"

"Oh, thought you said something,"

She shut her locker and turned to Butch, who looked like he was pouting. She rolled her eyes and his pout turned into a smirk. Suddenly she heard her name being called. "Hey, BC. I need you for a second,"

She turned around and saw Brute. She turned to Butch and said, "I gotta go,"

"Aww, okay. I'll see you in class then," she was about to walk away, but she stopped and turned to him. She stared at him for a second. He stared back at her. Then she raised her hand and ruffled it in his hair.

She took it out and smiled. "That's better," she said and walked away. Butch shock his head and walked to his locker. She caught up to Brute and they started walking. "I have a problem," Brute started off.

"Continue,"

"Well, there is this guy that I can't seem to get out of my mind,"

"Keep talking,"

"And I don't know how to tell him that I like him,"

"Who is he?"

"That doesn't matter,"

Kai raised an eyebrow and said, "Is is Blake?" Brute looked at her and said, "What? No. Of course not," with her hands shaking. Buttercup crossed her arms. "Okay fine, it is,"

"That's what I thought-"

"You gotta help me," she said and grabbed her shoulder and started shaking her.

Okay, okay, buy first stop shaking me," her hair was going everywhere and Brute didn't stop. "Okay, okay, okay...OKAY, DAMNIT!" Brute stopped shaking her. "Sorry," she said and released her. Buttercup fixed her hair and said, "When did you start liking Blake?"

"Before you came," Buttercup slapped her forehead. "And why are you just now telling me this?" she said in a frustrated voice. "Because I wasn't sure at the time, but now I know," she started blushing just a little bit.

Buttercup tried not to throw up. "What made you realize it?" Brute's blush deepened. She never blushes. "Um...uh-"

"Spit it out,"

"Okay, fine," she took a deep breath and started talking. "So yesterday, we were texting and he asked me about the dance,"

"What did he ask?"

"He asked if I was going with anyone. I told him that I was gonna go alone, and he said that it was a shame because he would have asked me to go with him,"

"Ew, gross,"

"Shut up. I'm not done,"

"Fine then. Continue,"

"Then he asked me what I was gonna wear. I told him that its none of his business, and he said its okay, _I would have looked beautiful it anything that I wear,"_ she mumbled that last part.

"He said what?"

"He said that _I would have looked beautiful in anything that I wear_ -"

"Speak up bitch I can't hear you," Buttercup said as he got closer to Brute with her hands in a formation that you would use if you were holding a microphone.

Brute pushed her hand away and sighed. "He said that its okay because I would have looked beautiful in anything I wear," her blush deepened again. Buttercup almost said _"Aww,"_ but she stopped herself.

Instead she smirked and decided to do a little teasing instead. She looked behind her and pointed. "There he go right there,"

"What!" Brute swung around so quick, but isn't see him. She turned back to Buttercup, who was laughing her ass off. "That's not funny!" Brute said. "I asked you to help me!"

"I know, I know. I just couldn't help myself," she was struggling to get on air. "I hate you," Brute said and walked away. "Don't forget, you sit next to him in almost every class!" Buttercup shouted out to her.

Brute stopped in her tracks and sighed. "I tried to forget," she said sadly. Buttercup catch up with her and wrapped her arm around her. "Don't worry, I'll be right there with you, probably laugh my ass ofd, but I'll still be there,"

Brute smiled up at her and said, "Thanks,"

"Anytime. Now lets get to class before we"re late," then the started walking to class.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. This was just to explain Buttercup's relationships with her close friend. The next one will be where things get interesting. Stay tuned and thank you for the likes and reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived at the classroom and neither Butch nor Blake was there. Brute let out a sigh of relief and began walking to her seat. Buttercup shook her head and followed behind her. When she arrived at her seat, she got a DM from Butch.

 _ **Another_Romeo: What did Brute want?**_

 _ **Beautiful_Tomboy: Nunya**_

 _ **Another_Romeo: Nunya?**_

 _ **Beautiful_Tomboy: Nunya business**_

 _ **Another_Romeo: Clever...**_

 _ **Beautiful_Tomboy: ikr :)**_

 _ **Another_Romeo: U guys in the classroom?**_

 ** _Beautiful_Tomboy: Yea_**

 ** _Another_Romeo: Don't tell Brute this, but Blake has a crush on her_**

Buttercup's eyes got wide and she looked at Brute. Then she smirked and went back to texting Butch.

 _ **Beautiful_Tomboy: Really now?**_

 _ **Another_Romeo: Yea he just doesn't know how to tell her yet**_

 _ **Beautiful_Tomboy: Interesting**_

 _ **Another_Romeo: U know i like u right ;)**_

 _ **Beautiful_Tomboy: Yea, yea**_

 ** _Another_Romeo: I'm serious ;)_**

 ** _Beautiful_Tomboy: W/e ever u say_**

 ** _Beautiful_Tomboy: Hurry up and get to class before it starts_**

 ** _Another_Romeo: Aww, u worried about me? ;)_**

 ** _Beautiful_Tomboy: Just hurry up and get here_**

 ** _Another_Romeo: Ur wish is my command ;)_**

Buttercup rolled her eyes. He just doesn't know when the stop. But when he does say those things, it makes her think that he really does like her. However she has seen him with other girls lately, so she is still debating on that.

She has also been thinking about her feeling toward him. Like the the times he flirts with her, does he really mean it? It sometimes makes her heart beat fast. He's playing with her emotions, and she doesn't like that.

But what if he really does like her? And if he did, why hasn't he told her? And if he did, why hasn't he asked her to the dance yet? Maybe he's just waiting for the right time.

Suddenly the door opened, and that jackass, Jax, walked in. He looked straight at her and smirked. She knew exactly what he was gonna ask. He's been trying to get her to go out with him as long as she was in this school.

One time he even tried bribing her with money just for a kiss. She took the money then ran. He keeps coming up behind her whenever Butch isn't around and whispering perverted things in her ear to try to seduce her.

He always gets caught by Butch when ever that happens. He just won't give. He started walking up the stairs, looking at Buttercup the whole time. She got her words ready, but she was never able to use them, because he walked right past her.

She blinked in shock. "Hey," she heard his voice behind her. She didn't turn around, though. "You wanna go to the dance with me?"

"Who, me?"

"That's right,"

"Um...s-sure,"

"Great. Wear the sexiest dress you have," then he walked to his seat. The girl he just asked was squealing and blushing like crazy. Buttercup knew who it was and turned around to her. "Robin, he's playing you," she said.

Robin's real name is Aubrey Gegos. She has light golden brown hair and a light blue semi diamond eyes. She is shorter than Buttercup and her hair falls all the way down to her mid back.

"How do you know that?" she asked in her high pitch voice.

"He's plays a lot of girls,"

"Has he ever played you?"

"No becau-"

"Then how do you know he will play me? He may like me,"

"I don't think so-"

"Plus, he's hot. And I don't get asked out by hot boys," Buttercup raised an eyebrow and shook her head. She never listens to her.

She turned around and saw Butch and Blake walk in. She turned her attention to them and tried to block out Robin the the back ground. "I'm gonna wear the hottest thing I own! I can't believe he asked me!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes as Butch approached her. "I didn't even do anything this time," he said as he sat next to her. Buttercup turned to him and said, "I'm not rolling my eyes at you,"

"Really? Wow, that's a first," Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"I stand corrected,"

"Anyway, you won't believe what just happened,"

"Hit me,"

"Jax just asked Robin to the dance,"

"Wait what?"

"That was my exact reaction. He walked in, looked straight at me, but then walked past me, and asked Robin,"

"Were you expecting him to ask you?"

"I mean, yeah. I had a hold speak prepared and everything,"

"Maybe he doesn't want you anymore,"

"Maybe, but why would he stop right before the dance? It would be the perfect time to..."

"To what?"

"Nevermind. I'm just shocked, that's all,"

"Maybe he is finally realizing you already have a date to the dance,"

Buttercup looked at him, confused. "Who? No one asked me yet-" he smirked at her. Buttercup froze. "Wait, are you...asking me to the dance?"

"What makes you say that,"

"Don't play that dumb shit. Are you really asking me to the dance?"

"You said it not me,"

"Are you serious?"

"Maybe, May be not. What's your answer princess?"

"You and me...at the dance...together?"

"I'm pretty sure that's the idea when someone asks someone else to a dance, am I wrong?"

"No,"

"Then your answer is..."

"Uh...sure. I'll go to the dance with you,"

"Wait, for real?"

"Yeah, as friends,"

"Yeah, sure. As 'friends'," he said it in a sarcastic way. Buttercup can't seem to understand what he's trying to hint at. Butch shook his head. "You will understand at the beach party,"

"Understand what?'

"Don't worry about it right now,"

"I'm confused,"

"I don't understand what's so confusing,"

"I'm sorry for not understanding," Buttercup looked down at the desk like she did something wrong. Butch looked at her and smiled. Then he ruffled his hand threw her hair. She looked up at him. His smile turned a smirk, like it always does.

Buttercup tried not to show emotion, but she just couldn't help herself and she smiled at him. Butch laughed at her. She rolled her eyes, but kept the smile on her face. He took his hand out her hair and put it in the desk. At the moment, the teacher walked in, and class began.

* * *

About thirty minutes into class, Butch removed his hand from the desk and sneakily slid it over to Buttercup's side of the desk. She didn't notice and he placed his hand on her thigh. She quickly looked down at his hand when she felt it.

Then she looked up at him, startled. He smirked at her and started rubbing her thigh. She took his hand and put it back on his side. "Now is not the time," she whispered and turned her attention back to the teacher.

Butch did listen. He put his hand right back on her side, but he slid it under her thigh this time. She looked back down at his hand startled again. "Quit it," she said and put his hand on his side again. Butch then smirked and slid his hand to her side one more time.

This time, he didn't put it on her thigh, or under her thigh. Instead he put it under her ass. Buttercup placed her hand on his wrist and tried to put it back on his side again, but he started squeezing her ass.

He sqooted closer to her and moved his hand away from her ass and then wrapped it around the other side of her waist. Buttercup stopped trying to move his hand. "Pervert," she said and tried her hardest to pay more attention to the teacher than her best friend on her waist.

They were like this for almost the whole class period until Princess Morbucks spotted them in the middle of class. She was so pissed she turned red. Then, she snapped. "LISTEN HERE YOU BITCH!" she screamed and slammed her hands in the desk as she stood.

"Courtney! That language is unacceptable in this classroom! To the principles office, now!-"

"Shut the fuck up or I'll make you shut up!"

"Ugh, unacceptable! I'm calling the principle and you will be escorted out of here!"

"Do whatever the fuck you want," she began walking toward Butch and Buttercup.

Butch began to slowly remove his hands from her waist and watched Morbucks rage. "I'm really getting sick and tired of you trying to seduce my Romeo," she was looking directly at Buttercup. Buttercup just listened and blinked.

"He is mine! How many timed do I have to fucking tell you that!? Every since your dumbass came to this school, he's been all over you! I hate girls who always want attention they don't deserve! An-" she was interrupted by the sound of Buttercup laughing,

"What. The fuck. Is so funny?" Morbucks said in a slow and low voice. "You have got to be fucking with me right now," Buttercup said while still laughing.

"I don't think I am, bitch,"

"You think I crave for attention?"

"Uh...duh. You dyed your hair and everything. Showing your perfect hourglass body with these stylish but unnecessary crop tops and skinny jeans. Its quite obvious," Buttercup started laughing again. "And this is coming from the girl who dated every guy in this school and then got dumped yesterday?"

"Look her bitch, I-"

"Clearly you got your fantasies mixed up, little girl,"

"Little girl? I swear I will-"

"Will what, Miss Faks?" Morbucks froze. She slowly turned around and saw this tall man with a tuxedo on. "You will what?"

"I...uh...she did it!" Morbucks pointed at Buttercup. Buttercup's jaw dropped. "Wait, what?!" she exclaimed. "She was the one who cussed me out!" she explained while standing. "So not true! I swear its not true!"

"Liar! Butch joined in the agurment. "Dirty liar!"

"Thank you-"

"He was the one who made me to do it!"

"Wait...huh?! No, no, no, you did it all on you own-"

"Your still in love with me that's why!"

"I never liked you the day I met you!"

"We kissed and everything!"

"Wait what?!" Buttercup was so confused.

"We never did that! I never made contact with her!"

"Now hold on a minute-" the principle tried to reason with them, but they just kept arguing.

"She stole you from me!"

"I never did anything to you!"

"We never dated!"

"You know I love him and you still try to take him from me!"

"I don't love you at all!-"

"You stole my boyfriend!"

"No I did not!-"

"Its all your fault! You made my life a living hell!"

"WHAT!"

"ENOUGH!" all three teenagers turned to the principle, who did not look happy. "Just take all three of them, sir. They are always disturb my class anyway," the teacher told him and began walking to her desk.

"Wait, that's not fair!" Brute stood and shouted. "Burte, what are you do-"

"Romeo and Kai didn't do anything! Mrs. Perch you saw the whole thing!"

"Jordan, this is none of you concern. Please sit down,"

"But-"

"Sit down, now," Brute looked at Buttercup and Butch. Buttercup shook her head no, meaning don't bother. Brute slowly began to sit back down, looking at Buttercup the whole time. "All three of you to my office, now,"

Morbucks, Buttercup, and Butch all walked out the door while the principle followed behind them. It was a long, quiet walk down the empty hall. Princess Morbucks looked behind her and smirked. Buttercup frowned at her. Then she started laughing and turned back around.

Buttercup heavily sighed and Butch put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. He smiled a warm smile and it made Buttercup smile back. She couldn't control her face muscles. Morbucks saw and groaned.

They reached his office. "Sit down," he forcefully demanded. Buttercup, Butch, and Princess Morbucks all found a seat in from of his desk. He studied all three of them carefully. Then his eyes landed on Buttercup.

"You," he said in a low voice. "Yes?" Buttercup said, trying to keep her cool. "You are new to this school, am I correct?"

"Yes sir," he studies her the most. Buttercup took a quick glace and Butch. "I have never seen you in my office before," Buttercup kept her mouth shut. "What made you want to act out at the end of the year? You seem like such a good and outstanding student,"

"I...uh...see, the thing is that-"

"She stole my boyfriend," Morbucks interrupted. The principle looked at her. "I'm sorry but was I talking to you?"

"But its true, sir. Ever since she came to this school my boyfriend has been avoiding me. It hurts so much. Have you ever had something so special be taken away from you by someone else?"

The principle look over at Buttercup. "Is this true?" Buttercup shook her head no. "Of course not. I didn't even know she was dating anyone when I got here-"

"Liar! Dirty, dirty liar! He's sitting right there and you lie about it,"

"Hold up! First of all, sweethert, I never had any interest in you even before she got here,"

"You see what she is doing to him? Now he doesn't even remember our relationship," Sob sounds came out of her mouth and she began to...cry?! _This bitch is really going all out on this,_ Buttercup thought.

"Whoa, whoa. There is no need to cry," he looked at Buttercup. "You,"

"Sir, I didn't-"

"Why did you take her boyfriend?"

"I never did anything to this girl,"

"Liar-"

"Sir, she is innocent," Butch joined in. The principle looked at him. "So, you and her aren't dating?"

"No sir, we never did,"

"I see," The principle looked at Princess Morbucks, who was wiping her fake tears. "Are you lying to me?"

"N-no, of course not, why would I ever-"

"Check the camera," Buttercup suddenly said. The principle looked over at her. "Excuse me?"

"Check the camera," she repeated. The principle looked over at Morbucks, then back at Buttercup. He then rolled his chair to his computer and pulled up the camera to their classroom. He rewinded it to fifteen minutes ago.

 _"_ _He is mine! How many timed do I have to fucking tell you that!? Every since your dumbass came to this school, he's been all over you!"_ the principle glared at Morbuck. She began sweating. Buttercup and Butch fist bumped.

"Nice work, princess," he whispered and Buttercup chuckled quietly. Then she remembered what else went down in the classroom. "Wait...turn it off! Turn it off!" but it was too late.

 _"You have got to be fucking with me right now,"_

 _"I don't think I am, bitch,"_

 _"You think I crave for attention?"_

 _"Uh...duh. You dyed your hair and everything. Showing your perfect hourglass body with these stylish but unnecessary crop tops and skinny jeans. Its quite obvious,"_

 _"And this is coming from the girl who dated every guy in this school and then got dumped yesterday?"_

"Shit," she said to herself. The principle turned his computer off and turned to the three teenagers. "A lot of stuff happened, I see," they couldn't say anything.

"First, you lied to me," he pointed at Morbucks and she gulped. "And you used foul language in front if a teacher," he pointed at Buttercup and she just stared at him. "And you," he pointed at Butch. "Technically, you didn't do anything wrong," Butch let out a sigh of relief. "But i still can't let you go," Butch raised an eyebrow.

"Um, why, sir?"

"Because you got yourself involved in something that was none of your concern,"

"But I-"

"Quiet," Butch shut up. The principle sighed. "I have no choice but to punish all of you," All three of them groaned. "I don't want to hear it," he said while putting his hand up to signal them to be quiet.

"Your punishment is it take to place of the kids that are planing the dance in three weeks,"

"What!"

"Man that is so not fair,"

"It is fair, and if the dance is not ready by the 23rd of May, then I will have no choice but to suspend all if you from going to the beach party,"

All of their jaws dropped. "There will be no excuse as to why the dance isn't finished. You start tomorrow. Dismissed," then he kicked them out of his office. Buttercup immediently turned to Morbucks. "You BITCH! Look what you did!"

"What I did? Honey you were the one who started it,"

"Me? You cannot be blaming this on me. I didn't do a damn thing to you,"

"You just have to have him, don't you,"

"Your so petty!"

"Am not!"

"Lies,"

"Girls, chill!" Butch pushed them apart. "Aw, Romeo! You're standing up for me?"

"No I'm not, _Court-ney_ ,"

"Forget it," Buttercup pushed Butch's hand away from her and began walking away. Butch watched her leave. "Ill be looking forward to working with you!" Princess Morbucks called to her and waved. Buttercup rolled her eyes and walked away. That girl has crossed the line.


	7. Chapter 7

Buttercup stormed down the hallway. _I can't believe she was able to pull such a dramatic scene like that, she_ thought as she made her way to her locker to get her gym stuff because her other class was almost over.

 _She made us have to plan the whole entire dance,_ she angrily opened her locker and grabbed a dark green bag. Suddenly she heard her name being called. "Buttercup!" they said. She turned around to a familiar face.

She immediently turned back to her locker and slammed it, sending echoes throughout the empty halls. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" she screamed at them, sending more echoes throughout the halls. "That son of a bitch just set us up to plan a whole entire dance. Do I look like 'dance planning' material to you?" she hosted the bag in her shoulders and began walking to the gym. Butch followed her.

"I've never seen you this angry before,"

"Oh for real? That girl crossed the line and I swear I will rip her head off!"

"The violent type of angry?"

"Nah...right now I'm so peaceful I wouldn't hurt a fly," then a bug flew in her face and she swung her fist at it, crushing it between the locker and her hand, almost putting a dent in the locker. Butch jumped and his eyes got wide. Then she sighed. "She is so extra its ridiculous,"

"You know I was there right?"

"I'm not in the fucking mood,"

"What will happen if I keep going?"

Buttercup pointed at the bug on the locker. "Then that will be you if you don't shut the fuck up,"

"Ight then. By the way, that fly didn't do a damn thing to you,"

"That's what happens she nature gets involved in my rage,"

"Don't take it out on nature,"

"I can't promise that. So sorry," at that moment the bell rang and everyone began walking out of their classrooms. "At least take it our on a tree or something,"

"I thought you said don't take it out on nature,"

"Your confusing me,"

"Am I?"

"Nah I might be confusing myself,"

"So simple minded,"

"I get it from you-" Buttercup punched him in the arm. He held it tight. "Worth it," he said and smirked. Buttercup rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. "I bring out the best in you,'

"Actually the complete opposite,"

"Then why are you smiling?" Buttercup rolled her eyes again and still kept the smile on her face. Butch chuckled. "You love me,"

"How do you know that?"

"I just know,"

"Your full of yourself,"

"You love me,"

"Sure, whatever you say,"

"Just know that I love you too, kay" then he winked at her. Buttercup froze for second, then rolled her eyes. "Just go get your shit together," she said. "I'll meet you at the gym," Butch told her and winked at her one last time before running off to his locker.

Buttercup shook her head and began walking to the gym. After that, Buttercup couldn't get her mind off of it. _Did he really just say that he loves me?_ she thought as she pushed through the crowd of kids coming the opposite direction.

"Buttercup, wait up!" she heard someone's voice her from behind. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Brute running toward her with a gym bag. "Hey Brute," she said and began walking again, still thinking about Butch.

Brute caught up to her and they walked to the gym together. "What happened?" she asked. Buttercup didn't answer her right away. Brute snapped her fingers in her face. "Hello?"

"What?"

"What happened?"

"Oh, right. Dr. Pederson is making me, _Morbucks_ , and...Butch plan the whole entire dance,"

"You hesitated,"

"What?"

"You hesitated on saying Butch's name,"

"No I didn't,"

"Yes you did,"

"Did I?"

"Yes...you did,"

"Did I?"

"Did you?"

"Did I do what?"

"I don't know...what did you do?"

"What did I do?"

"Wait...what just happened?"

"We were talking about what happened in class,"

"Oh yeah...what happened again?"

"Dr. Pederson is making me, Morbucks, and Butch plan the whole dance,"

"WHAT?! That's not even fair! You nor Butch did anything wrong,"

"Technically, I did do something wrong. I cussed in front of a teacher,"

"Okay, and? They act like they don't do it themselves, see watch me...YO TEACH!" she called out to a teacher that was walking toward them. They looked up and she shot a bird at them and said, "Fuck you, bitch!"

The teacher just glared at her, then she shook her head and continued walking. "See," she said. They arrived at the gym and they were the only students in there. "Hey, what are you kids doing in her so early?" the coach asked while walking up to them.

"The principle needed us at the end of our class,"

"He needed you for that long?"

"Uh...we are apart of the group that's planning the dance,"

"Yeah. He just wanted to make sure we got all the plans right," the coach glared at them hard. Then he shrugged. "What do I care," he said and walked away. "All I ever get to do is shaperon anyway," he whispered angrily.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing! Go get dressed!" He stormed off. Buttercup and Brute began making their way to the ladies locker room. When they got there, Buttercup plucked her nose. "Ew, gross! It always smells like shit in here," she commented.

"That stupid janitor doesn't do his job,"

"No shit, literally," they opened their lockers and opened the I bags. Then they began changing. They've gotten pretty used to changing in front to each other. The first time was a little awkward considering that there were other girls in there with them.

Brute would sometimes compliment her muscles when she took her shirt off and even ask for tips on how to get her abs.

"Half of the girls in this school don't even know how to wash they ass,"

"Oh please. Like they even have asses,"

"True dat," then they fist bumped and laughed. After they finished putting on their clothes they began walking out the room. Brute was wearing a short plain white shirt with green shorts. Buttercup was wearing a black crop top with black basketball shorts.

As they were walking out, they began to see people walk in. Buttercup spotted Butch coming and and when he looked at her, she looked away from him as quickly as she can. Then she began putting her hair in a messy mid ponytail.

Brute attempted to put her hair in a ponytail, but since it was so short she just left it down. Brute looked over at the door and saw Blake walk in. When he looked at her, she immediently turned back around, blushing.

"Buttercup, what am I going to do?"

"About what?" Brute pointed behind her and Buttercup looked. She was pointing at a group of boys with Blake in the middle, talking and laughing while they were walking to the locker room. "Oh, that,"

"I shouldn't have told him that I was going to the dance alone,"

"Why did you tell him that, anyways?"

"Because I didn't think that he would actually ask me. No one ever does," at that moment Buttercup thought about that Butch had texted her this morning. Her eyes got wide and a wicked smirk appeared across her face. "Are you okay?" Brute asked, concerned

"Never better," They walked into the work out room where they usually do their warm ups. Buttercup would go to the boxing bag and Brute would run full speed on the treadmill for ten minutes. Buttercup made her way over to the boxing bag and began punching it with little strength.

 _Brute likes Blake. Blake likes Brute. Blake wants to ask Brute to the dance. Brute said she is going alone. How is this going to work out?_ she thought as she gain strength while punching the boxing bag. _Maybe Butch can help me..._ suddenly her mind wondered over to when they were in the hallway.

 _"Just know that I love you too, kay," Why would he say that?_ she thought as she started gaining more strength and began kicking the boxing bag. _No one has ever told me that they loved me before. It gives me this feeling of...warmth and...being wanted._ she began doing combos of punching and kicking, moving the bag.

 _What is he doing to me? I've never felt this way before...but, I can't fall in love, and I won't. I can't afford it. I don't want to become like-_ Suddenly she felt someone on her shoulder. She turned around to a familiar face. "Keep kicking it like that your going to break it," they said and smiled at her.

Butch was wearing a dark blue to black t-shirt and dark blue to black basketball shorts. She looked at the bag and saw that it was moving back and forth. She stopped it and looked at Butch. "When did you get in here?" she asked.

"Just now. I saw that you were about to break the boxing bag and I wasn't gonna let that happen until I use it first," he walked past her and began punching the bag. Seeing him work out made Buttercup feel hot. She shook it off. "Hey Butch, help me out with something,"

Butch stopped punching the bag and looked at her. "Okay. With what?" Buttercup pointed at Brute. "That," then she pointed at Blake. "And that,"

"Ah. So, you gotta plan?"

"That's what I need your help with,"

"Do I get anything in return?" he asked with a smirk and moved closer to her.

"What is your idea of a reward?"

"Nothing. Something small...like a kiss?" he winked at her and kept the smirk on his face. Buttercup rolled her eyes then got closer to him. Then she smirked. "We will see at the dance, okay?" then she flicked his nose with her finger and smiled that innocent smile.

Butch stared at her in shock. Then he covered his face with his arm. Buttercup stopped smiling and started at him in concern. "Hey, you okay?" she asked. "Y-yeah. I'm fine," he replied. _Did he just...stutter?_

He removed his hand and changed his face. "So, what's your plan?"

"...Huh-oh right. I don't know yet?"

"Typical,"

"Shut up,"

"Guess we will just have to wing it,"

"Sure," then the coach busted into the work out room. "ALRIGHT, MAGITS! OUTSIDE NOW!" everyone began running out to the front of the gym. "Legs go," Butch said and began running out front too. Buttercup followed behind him, staring at him.

She's never seen him like that before. Unable to have a comback to whatever she said. And she has never seen him look like that. Dumbfounded. She she could have swore she saw pink on his cheeks.

* * *

"COACH! Can we stop now? My legs are getting tired," Blossom pleaded as she struggled to keep up.

"No! You stop when I say so,"

"Then can you say so? Because I'm about to die-"

"No! Die another time! Keep going!" Blossom looked at him with a confused face but then gave up and sighed. The coach is making them run around the track until he says stop. "I hate gym," she mumbled under her breath. Suddenly, she was swept off of her feet.

"What the- BRICK!"

"Just enjoy the ride, sweathart," he said and took off running with Blossom in his arms. Buttercup shook her head. _Those two need to get their relationship checked out,_ she thought as she jogged around the track with Brute, Blake, and Butch.

Blake and Brute were jogging together, talking away like they aren't tensing up inside just by being near each other. Buttercup studied them carefully. She didn't see not one shade of punk on either of ghir cheeks. They seem to be having a pleasant conversation.

"I know their both heating up inside," Buttercup commented as she continued to study them.

"They make things so difficult,"

"They just need to kiss already. Damn,"

"How is this gonna work?"

"We better cone up with something...or-" she stopped in mid sentence because she spotted a boy that was ahea of her dragging his feet. He had brown hair and black eyes and freckles. "Hey...I'll be right back,"

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be back asap,"

"Where you going asap? You better be back asap. We need to plan this before the dance," Buttercup rolled her eyes and sped up. She stopped right next to that boy. "Hey Mitch," she greeted. He didn't reply back. "Hello?" then he looked up at her.

"Huh...oh...sorry...hey...Buttercup," he sounded really sad and down. "You okay, buddy? You don't seem like yourself right now,"

"No, no, I'm fine...see," then forced and big smile, but Buttercup wasn't falling for it. The smile quickly faded and he hung his head again. "You can tell me. Its okay," Buttercup comforted. Mitch looked up at her and into her emerald orbs. They were calm and warming be couldn't look away from them.

Then he shook it off and sighed. "Okay," he started. Buttercup began to listen. "I just...I just really wanted to...take Robin to the dance, but..." be hung his head again.

"I'm really sorry, Mitch,"

"Thank you for that, but I don't blame him. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She's smart, talented, has the body of a-"

"Whoa, I don't need to know all of that, buddy,"

"Right, sorry...it was just my once chance to tell her how I feel,"

"Uh...look, I'm not very good at these kinds of things, but just know that you are once of the smartest, talented, and cute boy I have ever met," Mitch looked up at her. "And it Robin can't see that, then she is missing out,"

Mitch's spirited brightened and it made Buttercup smile. There was also a little bit of pink on his cheeks. "Hey, Buttercup, thanks for making me feel better,"

"Anytime,"

"And since you said all those things about me...,"

"...Yeah?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"


End file.
